


Test Drive

by Distant_Lights



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distant_Lights/pseuds/Distant_Lights
Summary: Post Perithon. Ghatup and Siado test a new vehicle.





	

So, this is what humans drive?" Siado asked Ghatup, opening the empty glove box from his passenger seat.

"Apparently," Ghatup answered, navigating the makeshift test course from the driver's seat. In the wake of the flop that was the Perithon, a Mipedian engineer met a Chaotic player. The human whom Ghatup actually knew mentioned details of their vehicles, to the engineer's fascination. He requested more, ultimately conceiving the ride they voluntarily tested from boredom.

Siado fiddled with the rear view mirror, Ghatup catching it.

"Hey, take it easy with that," the linky Mipedian warned him, eyes remaining fixated.

"Relax Ghatup, it can't be that flimsy," Siado answered, letting the mirror go anyway and getting comfortable.

"Yeah, well lately you've had trouble not breaking something every other day," Ghatup added. Siado nearly objected before realizing he spoke the truth. In the past few weeks' worth, he wound up breaking, and burying two Cyclances to avoid punishment.

Siado gazed out the window. The momentary silence following between him and Ghatup faded when the maned Mipedian yawned and blinked consecutively. Facing him, Siado suspected he hadn't slept much.

"Didn't sleep well?" he asked.

"Actually, I never slept last night," Ghatup revealed. "I just wasn't tired and didn't bother."

"You sound tired now though," Siado commented. "Well be careful, I don't think either of us want you passing out."

"Yeah I know," a narrow eyed Ghatup assured Siado. "Don't worry."

From their left however, a human man wearing a buttoned shirt and poorly fitting sunglasses ran in front of them. Both noticed him with surprise and gaping eyes.

"Look out!" Siado shouted as Ghatup sharply turned right. They collided with a large, tilted rock, the window shattering with glass shards flying in all directions. The vehicle's airbags, another human feature added by the engineer, deployed in their faces.

As they deflated, Ghatup and Siado moaned while assessing themselves. While Siado was completely unscathed, he noticed the bleeding cut across Ghatup's forehead upon facing one another.

"Whoa, you okay?" Siado asked, cringing from Ghatup's injury.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ghatup replied looking around him, "glass must have got me. Y-you saw him, right?"

"The human? Yeah. What's with them sometimes?" Siado answered, confused and mad.

Ghatup spotted the sprinting man through the cracked rear view mirror. Looking over at them, he for whatever reason stuck up his middle finger, saying something Ghatup didn't catch.


End file.
